Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, sometimes known as the Sea of Monsters, is a magical location found in Earth's Atlantic Ocean. It has a magical quality to it that forces anything stuck inside of it to never be able to leave. Inspiration: Wizard's of Waverly Place, Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, History Triangulated between the islands of Bermuda, Puerto Rico, and Miami Florida, The Bermuda Triangle a section of Earth that is much more magically charged than most other places. The Magic in that particular area corrupted the seas, lands and the skies making them very dangerous to travel trough by any means. However, for a long time, the magic qualities of The Bermuda Triangle belonged to the Mediterranean Sea but as the magic began to settle, and more magical creatures moved west The Bermuda Triangle began to become more magically charged and the magic qualities switched. Due to the Triangle's large size, the creature qualities of being able to hide from Humans began to wear thin allowing Humans to catch glimpses of the creatures and their magical abilities. The Magic charged sea attracted dangerous sea monsters like Charybdis, Sea Serpents, Kraken, Scylla, and Hydras. These monsters promptly give the Bermuda Triangle its nicknames of "The Sea of Monsters," "The Devil's Triangle," and "Hurricane Alley." Other creatures like Sirens and certain Deities also decided to make The Bermuda Triangle their home. Magic from Humanoid creatures does not work in The Bermuda Triangle. All electronic devices also become disabled in the triangle. Description The Bermuda Triangle is the area of the sea and the islands comprising and within them. It is known for being inescapable and is filled with the ghosts of beings who have been killed by the monsters inside it. The magic has corrupted all aspects of The Bermuda Triangle, from the ocean floor to the edge of the Earth's atmosphere. The Bermuda Triangle has a magical magnetic field that attracts air crafts and sea ships. Once they are inside they are met with all sorts of dangerous monsters and cosmic situations. The Sky Random portals to The Ethereal Plane open and close trapping planes that fly into them to become stuck. if they are able to exit the portal, they often end up in a different time period from when they left getting them lost forever. If they are not caught in an Ethereal Plane portal they may get swatted out of the skies by a Kraken and crash land on an island or in the ocean. The Islands The islands are small landmasses in The Bermuda Triangle that act as a magnet for boats. They attract all nearby boats and force them to crash land, trapping whoever is on it to be stuck there, unable to escape. The islands are full of vengeful deceased spirits and other undead creatures that have previously been trapped in the Triangle. The Sea The Ocean inside of The Bermuda Triangle his home to many monsters that live to crash, sink, and devouer ships. Appearance on The Creature Channel A rise in interest of The Brumuta Triangle has sparked ideas of a channel wide miniseries that features the triangle and its legends. It is currently unknown how or when this idea will come into play on the channel.Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:The Creature Channel Category:Greek Mythology Category:Nick Category:Disney